Star Ocean: Remnance of the Past
by Myra Elric
Summary: Right now this is just a one shot, but I do intend to make it into a fan fiction later, which will be a collaboration between me and my friend Micki Patricia.


_**Fluttering Hearts**_

I was sitting in my bed, letting my mind wander as I played with my skinny dark red, almost black tail, which matched the color my hair and cat ears. Now what do I do. Every one else had gone out and I was sitting alone in the hotel that we decided to stay in while we were in this town. Normally I was very optimistic but … What was I going to do in an old hotel like this?

My mind went back to what Fayt had said about the shabby old inn; "It's the only thing we can afford, and we'll only be here for one night." I nodded to myself, "I'll just have to make due with what I have." I sat up on my feet, so as not to crush my tail, letting my hands dangle in front of me, my elbows resting on my knees. "Now, get yourself up and find something to do!" I told myself, heaving a sigh and jumping off the bed and on to my feet. I couldn't keep my mind from wondering what _he_ was doing. The thought of his face, smiling as wide as ever, sent my heart on a rampage as a smile crept across my own face.

I walked out the door, grabbing my exotic red coat on the way out. I put it on, inspecting it as I did, to making sure Roger hadn't done anything to it, he wasn't very fond of me, seeing as how I always went nuts over how small and adorable he was. The coat was frilly with fancy flower print on the inside and red and green plaid on the outside and white lace trim. Normally I would have worn my favorite leather jacket, the one that _he_ had bought for me, but it was just too cold for that.

As I walked out onto the streets I played with the simple gold bracelet he had given me. I looked around, for some reason seeking him out.

A side of me that I hadn't heard in a while spoke up in the back of my mind;_ why do that? He's a Klausian, and on top of that, he's older than you. He wouldn't be interested in a child like you._

He's only older than me in Klausian years, they age differently than Feline folk like me … and besides, I'm not a child … I'm 25.

I looked through the window of a nearby shop and saw Caridad and Albel. She looked excited but Albel just looked sort of bored. I didn't bother asking where my Klausian was; Albel probably didn't care and Caridad loved having alone time with Albel, so …

I glanced again at the gold bracelet he had given me. He said that he didn't mind my scars but, since I hated them after finding out that they aren't normal for my species, I could use it to cover my scar… the one that made my left hand look like it was simply sewn on to my arm. I loved that bracelet … it was the only plain, yet somehow elegant thing I would allow my self to wear.

I sighed, "What am I doing? He's probably having a good ol' time drinking with Adray." So, I abandoned my search, going to the edge of town and climbing the tallest tree I could find. After all, that's were I felt most comfortable, up high. Not because I'm a cat, but because, when I'm high enough, no one can see me. I leapt from tree to tree, feeling the warm Aquarian wind rush through my short hair, loving every minute of it. I stopped at an apple tree, the glint of silver gauntlets catching my eye. It was HIM. That tough, optimistic Klausian with the crazy sense of humor. I couldn't believe it. That beautiful blonde haired man who looked like he should be the security guard for the rich and famous was just sort of … sitting there, enjoying the after noon sun instead of out making jokes with Adray or drinking at some bar.

I smiled. He would never fit the criteria for a celebrity body guard. He's got a surprising wild side and a bit of a temper. I looked at his short, choppy blond hair and his grayish blue eyes. Then my eyes trailed down to his muscles and I couldn't stop my ears from perking and my tail smoothly swaying from side to side. I loved his muscles. The one time he'd held me was when we were in the freezing land of Aries. We were all sleeping in a little church because all of the inns were booked. It was so cold and before I'd realized it, everyone else was asleep, curled underneath blankets.

Everyone except me. I was just sitting in front of the alter, looking up at the statue of the goddess that this church worshipped. That's when I heard some one sit down next to me. I knew it was Cliff because his scent was unforgettable to me. I tilted my head back, looking out of the corner of my eyes, smiling at him, and asked why he was the only one up. He responded by shrugging, "Isn't it obvious? Because everyone else is asleep." I giggled; he could always turn something into a little joke and he could make anyone laugh.

I had looked over at him and noticed that he had a nice warm blanket draped around his shoulders. I sighed; _guess I don't have to worry about him getting sick_. I had closed my eyes to listen to the crackle of the torches that lit the church. That's when I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders and thick blanket with it. I looked at Cliff to see him staring down at me. I tilted my head at him quizzically. But before he answered he'd picked me up and carried me over to a wall, leaning me against it so that my tail wouldn't be crushed. He then sat next to me, closing his eyes and draping his arm and part of his blanket over my shoulders again. Finally he answered my silent question, "The body heat'll keep us warm, that way no one has to worry about you getting sick." Just before I fell asleep I snuggled against his chest and laid my head on his shoulder, feeling safe and protected in his strong, muscled arms … that might just be why I love his muscles so much.

I'm not one to worry about myself when it comes to stuff like that, though. The only things I worried about when it came to me were my scars and my name. I tried to prevent any one from learning about them. My name, Monstruo Muneca, means 'Monster Doll" so I try to make sure people don't find out what it means. Then, there are my scars, which make me looked like I was simply sewn together. But Cliff did find out … about both of them.

But, for some reason, he didn't care. The fact that my father named me that made him mad … really mad. Like I said, he has a bit of a temper. But, other than that, he said that he didn't care. He was strong, caring, and did everything he could to protect those around him. Still … he was … interesting and, well, strange. But, I had to admit, it was because of that strange side of him … that impulsiveness that attracted me to him. I really did love him. _But_, I thought to myself, blushing, _you can't tell him because he already made it clear that he isn't interested in dating someone that is 11 years younger than him._

I shook my head, reassuring myself. I wasn't giving up. He was the one thing I had left that I loved enough to risk everything for.

That's where things started going wrong. When I shook my head I'd lost my balance a little bit and wavered on the tree limb I was perched on, causing it to creak. Remember when I said that no one could see me in the trees as high as I was? I was wrong. The Klausians have highly advanced senses, including hearing and … sight. He'd seen me and now he was standing, looking at me with one eyebrow quirked, "What are you doing way out here?

My heart began to panic, after all, my face was still flushed and my ears still perkier than usual. I knew he would notice. But, still, I couldn't leave him waiting down there, so I jumped down, smiling at him and answering before I could think about it too much, "I was just looking for you." "Well," he grinned, holding his arms out for a second, "you found me." My smiled widened, "I guess I did, didn't I?" I walked over to him, my ear twitching slightly as a wind blew by, tickling it. I giggled, "Why aren't you at that bar you like so much?"

"You make it sound like I'm an alcoholic," he shrugged. My stomach knotted, sending me into a slight panic once again, "N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't expect you to be out here." He laughed that deep laugh of his, "I'm just teasin' ya'." My smile fell, "Oh." He shook his head a little, "Ah, I was just out here enjoying this beautiful weather."

I felt my heart sink. Though I wouldn't admit it to myself, I was secretly hoping that maybe, just maybe, he was out here looking for me. He _did_ know that high places were my favorites and, on this planet, the forest was the best place to find the highest spot. But, of course, he wasn't here to find me, why would he be? This was his alone time, and here I was, interrupting it. I sat down under the tree I had just been perched on and then, I closed my eyes, resting my back on the tree so that I made sure my tail wouldn't be squished.

I heard the grass beside me rustle. It was definitely Cliff. Not only was he the only one nearby, but because, like I said before, I could recognize his scent anywhere. He smelled like … musk. You know that fancy cologne some guys wear? He smells sort of like that, only a little more, toned down. It was sort of subtle, but I still loved it.

I leaned my head back against the tree, taking in his scent. That's when the smell got closer to me. I felt a slight breeze on my cheek, only to realize that the breeze was a little too warm. I sniffed the air, testing to see if something was amiss … it smelled like musk.

I snapped my eyes open and there he was, no longer sitting next to me, but leaning over me. Klausians like Cliff really are amazing. I hadn't even realized he'd gotten up. He was looking at me with his deep blue gray eyes as though he were making a decision. My eyes widened and my ears stood on end as I noticed him inch closer to me. "C-cliff," I stuttered, "what are you doing?" His brow furrowed and he stood, "Nothing. It's just …"

My heart practically leapt out of my throat as I stood and, trying not to think of it too much, I moved closer to him so that he couldn't turn away and had to look at me. His eyes widened a little bit before he cleared his throat. He looked down, quickly looking back up at my face when he realized that the only other thing to look at was my … well … let's just say that the only thing to look at other than my face was my chest. Gathering all my strength and trying not to get my hopes up to much, I urged him to finished his sentence, "Just?"

"I lied alright!" he said his brow furrowing again. I frowned and backed away slightly. "I didn't come out here for the weather," he paused, grabbing me roughly by the hand. He pulled me close to him as he finished, wrapping his arms around the small of my back, "I came out here looking for you."

Then, he did what I thought he would never do, but always hoped for; he kissed me. It was like fire, burning with passion. I slid my hands to his upper back and returned the kiss immediately. I jumped slightly as he slid his tongue along my lower lip, begging for entrance. I let him in, my heart fluttering and a soft moan escaping me as I tasted him. He tasted different, but I enjoyed it none the less. He tangled his free hand in my hair and deepened the kiss. It came out of nowhere; a small rumble deep inside my throat.

He pulled away, gasping for air, "Are … are you purring?" I blushed looking away slightly, "I can't help it … I'm a cat. I purr when I'm happy or sometimes even when my heart … you know … flutters." He smiled, removing his hand from my hair and grabbing mine with it. He placed it on the left side of his chest. I looked at him quizzically and he simply quirked one eyebrow. So, I leaned my head against his chest, listening to whatever it was he wanted me to hear or feel.

Then, I felt it … and heard it.

His heart was fluttering just like mine. Now it was for sure, he didn't even need to say it … I knew.

He loves me.


End file.
